1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and particularly to a printing apparatus that includes the function of detecting when pages to be printed are out of order and when there is a missing page.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as technology relating to printing apparatus that include a printing function, such as printers, facsimiles and multifunction machines, various types of technology that detect when pages to be printed are out of order and when there is a missing page have been proposed. For example, there is known technology where page numbers are added as footer information to image information per page to be printed, the page numbers are sent to a print engine section, the page numbers included in the footer information of the received image information are checked in the print engine section against the number of pages to be printed next and, as a result of the check, printing is stopped when the page numbers and the number of pages to be printed next are not consistent, and printing is performed on the basis of image information from which the footer information has been deleted when the page numbers and the number of pages to be printed are consistent.
Incidentally, in this type of printing apparatus, it is necessary to maintain the consistency between the image information and the page numbers assigned to that image information in order to detect when the pages are out of order and when there is a missing page.
However, there has been the problem that even when the aforementioned technology is applied, sometimes the consistency between the image information and the page numbers assigned to that image information cannot be maintained.